


Неконструктивно

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [31]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Неконструктивно

Кроуфорд строит теории. Шульдих пытается доказать их несостоятельность практикой.

Кроуфорд — логик, Шульдих — этик. И это почти уже ругательство.

Команда "инь и янь" — констатирует Фарфарелло. "Плюрализм мнений" — определяет своё отношение Наое. И закрывает ноутбук.

Шульдих пожимает плечами и целует Кроуфорда. Тот только усмехается, замечая краем глаза, как двое других покидают комнату.

Он-то знает, что как всегда всё рассчитал верно, но заострять внимание на своей победе не стоит. Это неконструктивно.


End file.
